marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
|movie = Ant-Man |actor = T.I. |status = Alive}} Dave is a friend of Scott Lang and Luis who works as Lang's getaway driver during heists. Biography Meeting Scott Lang Dave joined Kurt at Luis' apartment when Scott Lang was welcomed back after serving three years in prison after serving a three year sentence at San Quentin State Prison for breaking into the Vistacorp Headquarters and returning the money they have stolen. Luis introduced Lang to Dave and Kurt and hinted to him that they wanted his help for their upcoming heist, but Lang insisted that he was not interested as he intended to go straight, getting an honest job.Ant-Man Robbing Hank Pym When Scott Lang's attempt at getting a job at Baskin-Robbins resulted in him getting fired, he reluctantly agreed to assist the team in the heist. They had a meeting where they discussed the details of the plan to rob Hank Pym's home as Luis had received important information about the layout of the house, including the safe which potentially housed millions of dollars. The heist went underway and Dave sat in the driver's seat of their van with Luis and Kurt while Scott Lang broke into the Pym Residence and looked for the safe. Lang continued to update the team as he found and destroyed the safe, only to find what appeared to be a strange Motorcycle Suit inside. Disappointed, Lang made it back to the van with the suit and Dave drove them back to Luis' apartment. Recruited by Hank Pym A few days after their initial heist, Dave, Kurt and Luis were invited back to the Pym Residence for coffee. There they learned that Scott Lang had been working with Hank Pym and his daughter Hope van Dyne with the intention of breaking into Pym Technologies and stealing the weaponized Yellowjacket Suit from the insane CEO Darren Cross. Pym discussed their professionalism and chances of succeeding in their mission, with Dave and Pym arguing over who let who break into the mansion. Shortly after their coffee, Scott Lang stepped back into the room wearing the Ant-Man Suit they had once stolen. Everyone was initially impressed by the look of the suit, and were then amazed when Lang demonstrated the suit's shrinking abilities. The night before the heist, Dave and the rest of the team got together to finalise the details of the plan, which would have Dave once again working as the getaway driver for Lang was the mission was complete, although Hank Pym continued to question the likelihood of them succeeding. Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters The plan went underway. While Luis posed as a security guard, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne spoke to Darren Cross; Scott Lang snuck into Pym Technologies via the water line while Dave and Kurt stayed in van so Kurt could hack into the security systems with Dave prepared to drive them away. Things almost immediately went wrong however when Dave spotted Pym being stopped by Police Officers Jim Paxton and Gale. Dave helped Pym by jumping into the police car and driving it away before crashing it into a tree, distracting the police officers long enough for Pym to enter the building. While Dave and Kurt celebrated their distraction of the police, they accidentally pressed their van's "La Cucaracha" horn, which Paxton recognized. While they attempted to hide so Kurt could finish his hack, they were soon pulled from the van and were nearly handcuffed. They managed to escape when explosions and gunfire were heard which distracted the police, allowing Dave and Kurt to pick up Luis and escape. When they heard that Scott Lang was fighting Darren Cross at his ex-wife's home and his young daughter Cassie Lang was now in danger, Dave drove the team to the location, intending to help as best they could. When they arrived, however, they discovered the house was surrounded by police; not wishing to be arrested, Dave drove the car backwards and made an awkward retreat. Relationships Allies *Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Partner *Luis - Partner *Kurt - Partner *Hope van Dyne *Hank Pym - Employer Enemies *Jim Paxton *Gale *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket † References Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Heroes